mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuniyoshi Hironaka vs. Nick Diaz
The first round began. Diaz stuffed a double to the clinch and kneed the leg twice. Four thirty with another knee. Diaz landed three shoulder strikes and kneed the leg twice. Another knee to the leg. Four fifteen with another pair of knees. Another knee. Four minutes. He kneed the leg. Hironaka got a throw slowly into an armbar in the corner. Three thirty-five as he defended and Diaz regained guard. Hironaka landed a right. Three fifteen with another right and another and another and another. Three minutes.Hironaka landed another right. A left. Another right. Two thirty-five. Hironaka landed a right and a left and another right there after two fifteen. Two minutes with another right and a left. He's lighting Nicky up. Hironaka defended an armbar. One thirty. The ref called time. The ref wiped away some blood under and over Nick's left eye, nothing serious. They continued. One fifteen. Hironaka defended another armbar and landed a right. One minute. Hironaka landed a right. He landed a left. Hironaka passed to half-guard. Oh wait that is a serious cut. The ref called time again. Nick nodded. They continued. Thirty-five. Hironaka landed a right. Another right. Fifteen. Hironaka landed a right and another and another and another as the first round ended. The second round began. Hironaka blocked a high kick. Diaz landed a left hook. Four thirty-five. They clinched there. Four fifteen. Hironaka got another slow throw to guard. Four minutes. Hironaka defended an armbar. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Diaz stood eating a big right. Three minutes. Diaz landed a left hook. Diaz stuffed a single. They clinched. Two thirty-five as Hironaka got a trip to half-guard. Diaz stood and got a single himself to half-guard, he popped out of a guillotine. Two fifteen. Hironaka worked for a kimura. Diaz stepped over. They scrambled. Two minutes as Hironaka is on top in guard. 'Don't close your guard.' Hironaka passed to side control there. One thirty-five. The ref called time. That's a pretty serious cut on the.... left side of Nick's left eye. 'It's fine, it's fine,' Nick said, waving it off. They continued. Diaz stood landing a right and a left. One fifteen a Diaz landed a left hook and a left hand. He kneed the face. Hironaka blocked a high kick and another. Hironaka said bring it on waving it on. He beckoned. One minute. Diaz stuffed a single. He landed on top with a left right right, he landed three rights to the body. Thirty-five. Hironaka went for an armbar. Fifteen. Diaz landed a right and a left from half-guard. The second round ended. Diaz helped him up. The third round began. Diaz landed a left hook, stuffed a single to the clinch and kneed the body. Four thirty-five left. Diaz kneed the body three times and again. Four fifteen. Diaz stuffed a double and kneed the body and stuffed a single. He kneed the body. Four minutes. Another pair of knees. They broke. Hironaka landed a right hand. Diaz stuffed a double to the clinch. Three thirty-five as they broke. Three fifteen. Hironaka landed a left hook. Diaz kneed the face and again. Three minutes. Diaz landed a good right. Diaz stuffed a double to the clinch again. Two thirty-five. Diaz had the standing back. He landed two big rights and broke. Two fifteen as Diaz landed a left hook. Diaz missed a high kick. Two minutes. They clinched. Diaz stuffed a double basically going half-out of the ring. He slid completely out and came in. 'He's bleeding, too.' Hironaka's nose was indeed bleeding now heh. Diaz landed a hard right. Diaz stuffed another double. He turtled up, tired. 'Stand up.' He did. Hironaka pulled half-guard with a guillotine. Diaz popped out passing to side control. 'What's the time?' Diaz asked. He mounted and landed a right. Hironaka gave up the back with both hooks. He flattened him out. Big rights and lefts. The third round ended. I thought Diaz took the last two rounds. Diaz raised his hand, Hironaka looked dazed sitting in his corner as Diaz was standing in his. They gave Hironaka the split decision. Close fight.